Ultimate Desperation
by Bergfrue
Summary: Step One. Liburan musim panas yang berakhir tragedi. Tiap harapan perlahan hilang, terganti dengan keputusasaan saat mereka mengetahui apa yang berada di sisi gelap pengetahuan mereka selama ini. Suspense, mystery, horror, friendship, romance. Bondevik, L.; Kirkland, A.; Herdevary, E.; Honda, K.; Carriedo, A.; Bonnefoy, F.; Victoria, M.; Arlovskaya, N.; Anderson, B.; Warning Inside
1. Prologue

**Ini adalah sebuah kisah**

* * *

"Apakah kalian siap berangkat, _guys_?!"

.

"Selamat datang, teman-teman! Apakah perjalanan kalian menyenangkan?"

* * *

**Perjalanan liburan musim panas**

"Penginapan ini mungkin tidak sebagus yang ada di kota, tetapi ini yang paling bagus di sini. Kujamin."

.

"AKU SIAP MENJALANI AKTIVITAS PERTAMA HARI INI! HAHA!"

* * *

**Kebahagiaan,**

"Kau selalu membaca kitabmu itu? Tipikal seorang anak Pendeta terkemuka, ya."

.

"Hey, _lovebirds_, bisakah kalian _make-out _di kamar kalian atau dimana? Membuatku ingin muntah saja."

.

"…Wow. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini."

* * *

**Persahabatan,**

"Kau lebih percaya dia daripada aku?!"

.

"Sudah kubilang berlibur di tempat ini adalah kesalahan besar!"

* * *

**Cinta.**

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi?! Kami bahkan tidak genap satu minggu berkencan—aku baru menyatakan perasaanku minggu lalu dan sekarang dia—!"

.

"Aku selalu di sampingmu."

.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA INI?!"

* * *

**Semua terbungkus dalam satu tragedi,**

"Kau pasti yang membunuhnya! Kau tadi bertengkar dengannya dan sekarang dia mati!"

.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak menutup mulutmu!"

.

"Sudah keempat kalinya pembunuhan ini terjadi dan apa yang akan kita lakukan? Menunggu giliran?!"

* * *

**Kekejaman,**

"Isi perutnya keluar—aku mau muntah."

.

"Bagaimana seseorang bisa tega membunuh dengan pisau sebesar itu—demi Tuhan, lehernya nyaris putus!"

* * *

**Misteri,**

"Apakah dia pemimpin organisasi itu?"

.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di liburan musim panas tahun lalu!"

.

"Kita harus kembali dan menyelamatkan yang lain—dia ada bersama mereka, dia bisa membunuh mereka semua!"

* * *

**Tuduhan,**

"Kau pasti membunuhnya. Kau lama menyukainya tapi kau tidak bisa bersamanya!"

.

"Kakekmu dahulu ada anggota dari organisasi itu, 'kan? Kau pasti ingin balas dendam, 'kan?"

.

"Tak peduli betapa aku membencinya, tetapi dia sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku tega memotong-motong tubuhnya seperti itu!"

* * *

**Terangkai dalam jangka waktu hanya tiga hari.**

**Sembilan orang terperangkap dalam satu tragedi.**

**Hanya ada satu hal yang menanti mereka begitu mereka mengawali liburan musim panas di sana:**

* * *

_**DEATH**_

* * *

_~Coming Soon~_

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Ultimate Desperation (c) Bergfrue**

**Starring: Lukas Bondevik, Arthur Kirkland, Elizaveta Herdevary, Kiku Honda, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, Mary Victoria, Natalia Arlovskaya, Bella Anderson**

**Genre: Suspense, Mystery, Horror, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate: M for gore and implicit sexual content**

**Warning for characters deaths**

_~Coming Soon~_

* * *

Ini hanya sebatas prolog saja. Ini fiksi pertama saya, meski saya sudah buat akun ini juga bukan belakangan hari. Salam kenal :)

Mohon pendapatnya dan masukannya? Silahkan dan terimakasih.


	2. Step One

**Ini adalah sebuah kisah** **perjalanan liburan musim panas.**

**Kebahagiaan,** **persahabatan,** **cinta.**

**Semua terbungkus dalam satu tragedi, kekejaman,** **misteri,** **tuduhan.**

**Terangkai dalam jangka waktu hanya tiga hari.**

**Sembilan orang terperangkap dalam satu tragedi.**

**Hanya ada satu hal yang menanti mereka begitu mereka mengawali liburan musim panas di sana:**

-ooo-ooo-

_**DEATH**_

-ooo-ooo

_~Step One~_

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Ultimate Desperation (c) Bergfrue**

**Starring**: Lukas Bondevik, Arthur Kirkland, Elizaveta Herdevary, Kiku Honda, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, Mary Victoria, Natalia Arlovskaya, Bella Anderson

Mary Victoria = Seychelles

Bella Anderson = Belgium

Lukas Bondevik = Norway

**Genre**: Suspense, Mystery, Horror, Gore, Friendship, Romance

**Rate**: M for gore and implicit sexual content

**Warning** for characters deaths

_~Step One~_

Sebuah celana _jeans _biru gelap dan satu kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah, adalah pakaian terakhir dari beberapa potong pakaian yang dimasukkan dalam koper ukuran sedang berwarna hitam itu. Tidak hanya pakaian tentu saja, beberapa benda lain juga sudah ada dalam sana—namun tidak banyak, hanya keperluan mandi, alat dandan pribadi, beberapa kepingan DVD, dan beberapa benda lain. Setelahnya, resetling koper tertutup hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'sreet' pelan dan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, koper itu terangkat oleh sebuah tangan kekar berbalut lengan _sweeter _warna hijau tua.

Tanpa perlu untuk memeriksa apa-apa lagi, dan tanpa pikir panjang, sosok tinggi dengan kepala berlapis helai pirang pendek itu melangkah dan menuju ke arah pintu luar dari kamarnya yang minimalis tapi cukup rapih—untuk rata-rata ukuran kerapihan kamar seorang laki-laki remaja sepertinya.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya ada yang tidak begitu semangat dengan liburan musim panasnya kali ini?"

Suara dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik—Matthias Kohler—terdengar dengan nada yang ceria, dari arah ruang makan. Pemuda itu tampak berdiri di dekat mesin kopi, bersiap untuk mengawali harinya dengan secangkir kopi hangat dan pekat.

Sedangkan si pemuda pembawa koper hanya memutar bola mata, merasa cukup malas untuk meladeni Matthias, sahabatnya dari kecil, pagi ini. Tanpa banyak omong, ia hanya duduk di meja makan yang sudah terisi oleh dua potong omelet dan _sandwich _.

"Kau mau kopi, Luke?"

"Namaku Lukas, jika aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi untuk yang kesekian kali," gumam pemuda itu—Lukas Bondevik—dengan pelan dan tidak tertarik. Diambilnya sepotong omelet dan ditaruhnya dalam piring makannya, "Untuk kopi, boleh. _Thanks_."

"Oke," jawab Matthias sembari mengisi secangkir kopi di cangkir yang lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah memegang dua buah cangkir berisi kopi dan mengarah ke meja makan, "Tiino dan Berwald sudah berangkat kerja, _anyway_. Mereka menyampaikan salam padamu dan berharap kau bersenang-senang di liburanmu kali ini dengan teman-teman kuliahmu."

Hanya gumaman yang nyaris tak terdengar, yang menjadi respon. Lukas masih sibuk mengarahkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang tengah dilahapnya.

Matthias mengerutkan kening heran sembari meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Lukas, "Hei, setidaknya, tampaklah semangat sedikit. _Summer vacation is really something, mate_! Apa-apaan responmu itu…"

"Jika kau berharap aku teriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan meloncat-loncat ke sana kemari—seperti yang kau lakukan tiap pergi liburan, maka tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih punya harga diri," ujar Lukas sembari meminum kopinya setelahnya. Ia mendesah lega ketika merasakan cairan hangat dan terasa sedikit pahit itu, mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Namun Matthias sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hinaan dan kalimat sarkastis dari Lukas, sehingga pemuda itu hanya tertawa lirih, "Setidaknya, usahakanlah kau sedang tampak seperti orang liburan," Matthias menunjuk koper ukuran menengah yang ada di dekat kaki Lukas, "Orang liburan macam apa yang hanya membawa perlengkapan di koper sekecil itu."

"Aku hanya liburan, bukan mau pindah rumah."

"Tetapi bukankah lokasi liburanmu kali ini cukup jauh?" tanya Matthias dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Tidakkah kau bilang bahwa lokasi liburanmu ini sedikit terisolir dari pusat-pusat kota?"

"Aku hanya berlibur tiga hari saja, Matthias, Demi Tuhan," gumam Lukas dengan nada sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya menganggu acara makan paginya. Setelah menelan dua teguk kopi pahitnya, lantas melap mulutnya dengan serbet, pemuda itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memakai mantel ungu yang semula ia sandarkan di punggung kursi makan di sampingnya.

"Eh? Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Matthias heran.

"Ya, sebelum kepalaku pusing karena harus mendengar omelanmu yang terdengar seperti Ibuku," sinis Lukas lirih sembari menyambar kopernya, lantas berjalan menuju ke arah depan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Luke?" tanya Matthias yang membuat Lukas menghela napas berat. Separuh kesal karena pemuda bodoh itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Luke' lagi, dan separuh dongkol karena Matthias benar-benar terdengar cerewet pagi ini.

Tanpa repot-repot merespon, Lukas memakai _boots _hitam semata kaki miliknya.

"Ah, _maaannn_," desah kecewa Matthias pada diri sendiri, "Andai saja aku sedang tidak ada _meeting_ besok di kantor, pasti aku akan ikut liburan denganmu dan teman-temanmu, Luke."

"Tidak ada yang mengundangmu, Bodoh."

"Semua orang bisa dan berhak turut dalam liburan menyenangkan macam liburan musim panas, Luke!" ujar Matthias yakin dengan jawabannya yang sedikit absurd itu, "Lagipula, sekalian aku bisa menjagamu disana—AW!"

Pemuda asal Denmark itu hanya mengaduh sakit ketika tanpa menoleh, Lukas mengarahkan sebelah kepalan tangannya pada wajah Matthias yang berdiri cukup dekat di belakangnya, "Berhenti bicara menjijikkan begitu, dasar!"

Setelah kedua _boots_-nya terpasang dengan rapi, Lukas tanpa pikir panjang segera melangkah dan membuka pintu rumah mereka, "Sampaikan salam pada Tiino dan Berwald. Bilang pada Emil untuk menjaga burung peliharaannya itu agar tidak terbang ke kamarku selama aku pergi liburan."

"Oke-oke, Bos!" jawab Matthias riang dan meringis lebar. Ditatapnya sahabatnya yang kini telah melangkah dan memasuki pekarangan luas rumah mereka, "SEMOGA LIBURANMU MENYENANGKAN, LUKE!"

Hanya putaran bola matalah yang menjadi respon Lukas terhadap teriakan heboh di pagi hari musim panas itu.

-oOo-

"_Man, _serius! California adalah tempat terbaik yang ada! Seharusnya kita liburan di sana kali ini!" sudah sejam ini pemuda berambut pirang itu menceritakan pengalamannya saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Mengagung-agungkan pesona elok salah satu negara bagian Amerika Serikat dalam ceritanya tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis yang lumayan tebal, segera mencibir, "_Git_, berhentilah mengoceh! Semua tempat yang kau anggap bagus pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari perempuan-perempuan seksi yang membuat imajinasi kotormu berputar-putar dalam kepalamu!"

Sedangkan seorang gadis dengan rambut keperakan panjang sepunggung, hanya menghela napas dan menekuk kedua tangannya di dada, "Bodoh," gumamnya lirih dan bosan. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa menit ini pemuda pirang sebahu itu mengoceh akan pengalaman liburan musim panasnya, dan selama itu pula, si pemuda alis tebal akan memakinya dengan kalimat-kalimat sindiran.

Seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut coklat, yang berdiri di dekat si pirang yang kali ini melotot kepada si alis tebal, hanya tertawa lirih, "Hahaha. Tapi tenang saja, Francis," ujarnya menenangkan. Kedua maniknya yang secerah bebatuan _emerald_, tampak berkilau ketika ia tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang, "Bukankah kata Kiku di sana tidak buruk, eh? Desa yang akan kita kunjungi, kabarnya berada pada masa terbaiknya hanya saat musim panas."

Mereka berempat tampak berada di depan sebuah gedung tua bekas bioskop. Terdapat dua mobil disana—satu berwarna merah dengan atap terbuka, dan satu berwarna hitam mengkilat. Si pirang sebahu tampak terduduk di kap mobil berwarna merah, sedangkan si alis tebal berdiri sembari melipat tangan di dada, di sisi pintu mobil dekat spion. Sedangkan si pemuda berambut coklat ikal berdiri di depan si pirang sebahu, dan satu-satunya gadis di sana, si rambut perak, berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya di depan mobil berwarna hitam.

"Selama di tempat itu masih ada makhluk bernama perempuan, pasti si brewok mesum ini tidak keberatan," cibir si alis tebal sembari menghela napas.

"Arthur, kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah kau tidak suka saja pada perempuan—" dan kepala pirang itu langsung kena hantam oleh kepalan tangan Arthur—pemuda beralis tebal tadi.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, keparat!" maki Arthur keras, "Aku bukanlah mesin hormon pencetak imajinasi mesum sepertimu!"

Sekali lagi, si gadis berambut perak hanya memutar bola mata dan si pemuda berambut coklat ikal hanya tertawa lirih.

"Selamat pagi, _guys_. Apakah kalian menungguku lama?" satu suara baru terdengar bersama dengan napas yang berhembus cepat-cepat.

Keempat kepala itu menoleh, dan segera mendapati satu gadis dengan tinggi tubuh sedang dan kulit berwarna _tan, _yang baru memberhentikan langkah larinya. Ia memakai _sundress _selutut berlapis _cardigan _berwarna biru tua. Rambut coklat gelapnya tertata membentuk dua buah _ponytail _longgar di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sementara satu tangannya menyeret kopernya, dan tangan lain memegani satu tali ransel yang ia pakai di punggungnya.

"Oh, Mary!" cetus Francis riang dan berlari untuk memeluk Mary—sebelum gadis itu menghindar dengan kikuk dan berdiri di samping si gadis berambut perak. Sedangkan Francis segera menekuk muka kecewa bersama dengan sebuah dengusan, "Rasain! Bodoh!" dari Arthur.

"Pagi, Natalia," ujar Mary lirih lirih, yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Natalia—si gadis berambut perak dengan sebuah pita putih manis yang tertata di puncak kepalanya, "Pagi, Antonio," ujar Mary kepada si pemuda berambut coklat.

"Hei!" Antonio tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan pelan tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang Mary sudah berada di sini," ujar Francis kembali mendudukkan diri di kap depan mobil Antonio, "Hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang saja hingga kita bisa berangkat."

Natalia mendengus lirih, "Kutebak, dia pasti semalam mabuk lagi dan hari ini bangun telat karena kepala bodohnya itu terasa nyaris pecah karena _hangover_."

"Mungkin saja," ujar Arthur sembari melirik jam di tangannya, "Biasanya dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka menunda-nunda waktu… Hhh.. Aku bersumpah akan menjejalkan sepatuku ke mulutnya, jika ia membuat kita ketinggalan pesawat."

Francis tertawa lirih, "Aku ingin melihat kau melakukan itu, karena seingatku, kau bahkan pernah tergugup kecil ketika Lukas hanya bahkan memelototimu."

Arthur hanya mendecih dan mengucapkan kata umpatan lirih.

"Lukas memang sangat menakutkan jika dia sedang marah," Antonio mengangguk.

"_Speak of the devil_…" gumam Mary pelan, sembari dagunya menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Dan benarlah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermantel ungu, tengah berjalan pelan sembari menyeret kopernya di satu tangannya.

Arthur memutar bola mata, "Demi Ratu Victoria, cepat seret bokongmu itu kemari dan berhenti berjalan santai seperti seorang turis begitu, Lukas!" teriak Arthur tidak sabar.

"Demi Ratu Victoria-mu yang sudah membusuk di liang sejarah, tidak bisakah tidak berteriak?!" desis Natalia sembari menyipitkan pandangannya ke arah Arthur.

"Lukas hanya membawa koper kecil seperti itu?" gumam Mary terheran—membandingkan koper Lukas dengan koper dan ransel besar yang dibawanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menungguku, lebih baik kau tidak usah memaksa-maksa diriku untuk ikut dalam liburanmu ini, Arthur," gumam Lukas lirih setelah ia sampai di dekat teman-temannya.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah memaksamu!" bantah Arthur keras, yang hanya direspon oleh putaran bola mata oleh yang lain yang merasa paham akan sifat _denying everything and anything _dari seorang Arthur Kirkland.

"Aku telat bangun karena _hangover _pagi ini," jelas Lukas yang membuat Francis menjentikkan jemarinya—seolah-olah pemuda pirang sebahu itu sudah menduga alasan dari Lukas.

"_Sucks to be a soon-to-be-graduated-scholar, _huh?" gumam Natalia lirih, lantas berbalik dan menuju ke arah mobil hitam milik Arthur yang menjadi mobil yang akan ditumpanginya bersama dengan Lukas, "Persiapan-persiapan kelulusan itu pasti membuatmu merasa gila."

"Kupikir," gumam Lukas, sembari tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia turut melangkah ke mobil Arthur dan segera meletakkan kopernya ke bagian bagasi, "Seharusnya kita memakai satu mobil saja sudah cukup, 'kan?" tanya Lukas memandang _space _mobil itu yang masih luas, kecuali bagian bagasi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh oleh enam buah koper, "Beginilah jika kau bepergian dengan perempuan."

Natalia melirik tajam, "Asal tahu saja, separuh dari jumlah koper itu adalah milik Arthur, bodoh."

Sementara Francis, Mary, dan Antonio juga tengah bersiap-siap meletakkan barang-barang mereka di bagasi dan dalam mobil merah Antonio.

"Simpan saja tanganmu di dalam celanamu sendiri, Francis!" teriak Arthur memperingatkan, "Mary, tendang saja dia keluar dari mobil jika macam-macam."

"Ucap seseorang yang kesepian karena satu-satunya cewek yang ada di dalam mobilnya, sudah menjadi gebetan Lukas!" sembur Francis kesal, namun ia segera berpura-pura memeriksa kopernya ketika mendapatkan _death glare _tak hanya dari Arthur, namun juga dari Lukas dan dari Natalia.

Setelah semua barang sudah siap di dalam mobil masing-masing, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki mobil masing-masing.

"Apakah kalian siap berangkat, _guys_?!" teriak Antonio semangat dan mulai menjalankan mesin mobil dengan atap terbuka-nya.

Mary berseru sembari mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke udara, sedangkan Francis meneriakkan kalimat, "_Aye aye! Captain!_"

Di kursi depan samping kursi kemudi yang diduduki Antonio, Mary tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Bella. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Antonio tersenyum kecil, "Tentu. Dia pasti juga sangat merindukanmu."

Sedangkan di mobil yang lain, kontras sekali dengan mobil sebelumnya. Keceriaan di mobil Antonio sama sekali tidak tampak di dalam mobil yang berisi dua makhluk super diam dan dingin, beserta satu makhluk yang merasa super _awkward_.

Arthur berdeham pelan, "_Well, _kita akan berangkat," hanya itu yang ia ucapkan di tengah-tengah kecanggungannya. Pasalnya, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Lukas, apalagi Natalia. Ia bahkan baru beberapa kali saja bertemu dengan gadis itu. Natalia ikutpun hanya karena kekasih Antonio, Bella, memaksa Kiku yang kemudian memaksa sahabatnya, Arthur, untuk mengajak Natalia serta.

Tidak ada respon dari kalimat Arthur.

Keheningan melingkupi mobil itu beberapa saat dan hanya suara deru halus mesin mobil saja yang terdengar, beserta alunan lirih musik klasik yang berasal dari DVD mobil, yang mengalun di seantero penjuru mobil. Lukas terduduk di sebelah Arthur, sedangkan Natalia memilih duduk di kursi penumpang. Selain Arthur, keduanya sama-sama tampak memasang wajah datar dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada apapun.

Arthur menghela napas lelah.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, tempat seperti apakah yang akan mereka kunjungi. Ia bahkan baru mendengar namanya dari Kiku, sahabatnya sendiri, sekaligus pengundang mereka berenam untuk berlibur bersama di tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi ini.

Dan setelah tadi ia sempat bertanya pada yang lain, mereka juga sama sekali tak ada ide mengenai tempat yang akan mereka singgahi selama tiga hari musim panas ini.

'Setidaknya, kuharap, tempat itu memiliki _wisky _yang enak…'

.

.

Kedua mobil itu telah berjalan. Meluncur di jalanan halus dan lapang yang tidak begitu ramai di pagi hari itu. Bergabung bersama kendaraan lain untuk turut menyumbang polusi di udara.

Semakin jauh dari tempat mereka berasal.

Dan semakin dekat dengan takdir dan kejutan yang menjadi awal dan akhir dari semua.

**# to be continued#**

**Terimakasih atas kesediaannya dalam membaca dan memberi buah pikiran.**

**~Bergfrue~**


End file.
